


Ojos que no ven, corazón que siente igualmente

by wileret



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/wileret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian ha conocido a un hombre ciego, que desconoce que él es un androide, y le trata como un humano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ojos que no ven, corazón que siente igualmente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esciam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Esciam).



> Dedicado a esciam, quien pidió este prompt en el san_drabbletin. Sin betear.

Su nombre era Albert y era ciego. Una cualidad un tanto insólita en el año 2048, donde los avances tecnológicos permitían a una persona de su condición recuperar la vista a cambio de una suma (un tanto considerable) de dinero. Tenía sesenta años y vivía de manera humilde en un bajo de la calle 45, cerca de donde Dorian iba todos los días tras finalizar su turno para recargarse junto a los MX-43. Como _robot_ no tenía los mismos derechos que un ciudadano de a pie. No podía tener una propiedad a su nombre, ni una cuenta bancaria. Tenía licencia para conducir porque era algo necesario para su trabajo, pero de haber sido fabricado para otro propósito, seguramente se hubiera visto confinado al uso del transporte público y al de sus piernas mecánicas. Pero esos eran detalles que Albert, el señor con el que hablaba de vez en cuando, desconocía.

A Dorian le encantaba hablar con él ya que le podía preguntar cosas a las que su compañero de trabajo le ponía caras. Llevaba años desconectado y, aunque había actualizado su base de datos, había muchas cosas que desconocía. Hechos que no habían sido registrados por carecer de importancia pero que si la tenían para los ciudadanos; costumbres que le parecían insólitas o simplemente hablaba con él porque no tenía a nadie más en realidad. La gente no quería hacerse amigo de él. Incluso los niños, que tan sorprendidos se mostraban ante sus demostraciones robóticas, acababan diciendo adiós o dando la vuelta por orden de unos padres que no los querían cerca de alguien como él. Dorian siempre intentaba hacerles comprender que no debían de temerle, que era un policía. Pero parecía que su condición primaba por encima de que tuviera una placa o trabajara para protegerles. Le sorprendía que la gente siguiera sin ver más allá de la apariencia. No lo comprendía. Era algo que no había cambiado a pesar del paso del tiempo. Antes de su desconexión había visto muchas caras de rechazo, de miedo, algo que había querido borrar demostrando que no era peligroso. Aún así le habían desconectado y, de no haber sido por John, seguiría en ese estado, sin ser consciente de cómo el mundo cambiaba mientras él _dormía_.

Con Albert tenía la ventaja de que no podía verle. No podía vislumbrar como su rostro se iluminaba cuando registraba y comprobaba datos, cuando recibía una llamada o simplemente le llegaba algo tan trivial como una actualización del tiempo. Albert no podía ver, pero era una de las personas con el corazón más grande que había conocido desde que había _nacido_. Hablaba con él, con su voz grave y pausada, contándole historias del barrio, de su familia y de su antiguo trabajo. También le hablaba de tiempos pasados, de los libros que leía y que le animaba a leer. Dorian había descubierto un pequeño mundo entre las páginas de los que le recomendaba y que eran como una máquina del tiempo portátil y, cuando podía, intercambiaba opiniones con él.

Se preguntaba si, de saber que era un androide, ese hombre mayor de rostro afable y risa suave hubiera entablado conversación con él con la misma facilidad que lo había hecho la primera vez. No sabía muy bien por qué no le había comentado todavía su condición. Seguramente porque quería seguir disfrutando de esos agradables momentos en los que se sentía más humano que nunca, frente a una persona que no le juzgaba y que le trataba como un completo igual. Porque, aunque John le había aceptado, todavía se le escapaba la palabra _sintético_ cuando se enfadaba y, en la oficina, algunos de sus compañeros seguía mirándole con la misma expresión amarga de su primer día, sin aceptar su presencia. No era el caso de Maldonado, la detective Stahl y el resto, pero esos pocos que no veían bien que lo hubieran activado le hacían sentirse mal aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente. Si había algo que sabía hacer bien, era ocultar sus emociones en determinados momentos.

—¿Qué te perturba Dorian? —le preguntó Albert, dirigiendo sus ojos lechosos hacia él. Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado callado de repente.

—¿Por qué la gente trata de forma diferente a determinadas personas? No llego a comprender que tiene de malo que alguien sea diferente.

Era algo aproximado a lo que se estaba debatiendo internamente.

Albert se quedó un par de segundos como meditando la respuesta.

—La gente tiene miedo, Dorian. Es así de simple —le respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa desde su sillón.

—Miedo —repitió.  
Lo había registrado en las caras de la gente.

—Sí. Miedo. Algo tan primitivo —siguió hablando—. Por mucho que digan que somos sociables por naturaleza, vemos al enemigo en el rostro de cualquiera que se destaque, aunque sea un poco, del resto. No es así en todas las personas, pero sí en la mayoría de ellas.

—Me resulta difícil de creer a pesar de haberlo visto con mis propios ojos —admitió, torciendo el rostro hacia la ventana.

—No te preocupes por ellos, Dorian. Si no quieren aceptarte por lo que eres es que no merecen de tu tiempo.

Dorian frunció el ceño, esta vez mirando con más detenimiento a Albert. Por un momento le dio la impresión de que sabía lo que era, pero lo creía poco probable. Él no podía ver su rostro, la pequeña marca en la zona de su oreja derecha, las luces en el lateral.

—A mi tampoco me acepta toda la gente y mírame. ¿Ves que me importe? Soy como ellos salvo por estos ojos que no ven. Pero no los necesito para apreciar ese miedo.

—¿Quién tendría miedo de usted, Albert?

—¡Oh, quién sabe! ¡Mucha gente! —respondió poniendo énfasis en la voz.

Dorian rió.

—Sé lo que eres. —La risa se desvaneció y cambió automáticamente la postura de su cuerpo. —Tranquilo, Dorian. No tiene de qué preocuparte.

—¿Cómo...?

—Da igual —le interrumpió antes de poder formular la pregunta por completo—. Te voy a decir una cosa. Me puede importar menos lo que eres porque al menos has tenido más corazón que cualquiera de las personas con la que me cruzo diariamente, que son muchas. Vivimos en un mundo tan avanzado, tan lleno de todo, pero la gente sigue igual. Con sus prejuicios y su miedo, prefieren dar de lado a las personas en vez de acercarse a ellas y comprobar que no son los monstruos que se han pensado al principio. Es triste, demasiado, que el ser humano siga siendo así, más aún con los de su propia condición. —Se paró un momento, acomodándose en el sillón. —Lo dicho, Dorian, no te preocupes por ellos ni por este viejo loco que prefiere hablar contigo que con muchos de los ciegos de corazón de ahí afuera.

Dorian se relajó sin apartar la mirada de Albert, sentado al lado de él. No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa aflorase en sus labios y sentirse agradecido por conocerle.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti, Dorian —le respondió, estirando el brazo y poniéndole una mano firme sobre el hombro a pesar de su ceguera—. Y ahora sigamos hablando sobre tu aventura de la mañana —le animó.

Dorian asintió e hizo como le pidió, emprendiendo el relato de su día en el trabajo. Las carcajadas de Albert se dejaron sonar cuando le contó como John había acabo cayendo por un túnel de desperdicios biológicos y no había parado de poner caras de consternación por el olor que se le había pegado y gastando todo el tubo de ambientador en el coche.

Las risas de ambos inundaron la pequeña estancia. Al otro lado de la verja, la ciudad seguía su curso acelerado.


End file.
